


Let's Play Truth or Dare (Must be the Drinks)

by orangeyskies



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Truth or Dare, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyskies/pseuds/orangeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Achievement Hunter members and a few special guest stars play Truth or Dare. Also I'm so, so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Truth or Dare (Must be the Drinks)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one myself, so I especially hope you like it :)

"I am so sick of this goddamn game!" Michael announced after failing at QWOP for the millionth time. He rolled his desk chair away from his computer and hit Gavin on the head.

It was around 9 pm and already dark outside because of the winter. Michael was trying to stay late to record a Rage Quit with nobody else around, but for some unknown reason nobody in the Achievement Hunter room was leaving. It seemed to be because everyone was comfortable at their computers, all wrapped up in blankets and jackets because of the unexpected and sudden very cold night. Except for Gavin.

"Gavin, how can you stand to be wearing a t-shirt right now?" Ryan asked in amusement. 

"I don't g-get c-cold. I just- I just stop being cold," Gavin answered.

"You fucking moron," Michael said, and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Dudes, we're out of beer," Geoff said sadly. "That's probably good, though, Ray can barely talk right now."

"Yeah, especially since he fell asleep," Gavin laughed.

"That'll do it," Jack added.

It was silent in the room for a few more minutes.

"Don't get me wrong, I love video games," Geoff slurred after a while, "but I kinda miss the old days when we played stupid stuff like Red Rover and Truth or Dare at school, you know?"

"Same here, man. What the hell happened to that?" Michael agreed.

"Know what we should do...." Jack joked.

Gavin and Michael laughed, and the room was silent for a minute.

"I don't know, should we, guys?" Michael finally asked.

"Play Red Rover? Nahh," said Gavin. 

"No, you idiot."

"I think he means play Truth or Dare, Gavin," Ryan said.

"Why not?" Gavin asked.

Geoff did a small maniacal laugh. "Oh, you mean Tell Your Secrets or Do Some Gay Shit?"

"True," Michael acknowledged. "I mean I know some of you guys don't get laid, but I have a fiancee and Geoff is married, so we get laid like all the time. We have eternal getting-laid privelages."

"Truth or dare, Geoff?" Jack asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Jack teased.

"I don't know, man, that Griffon chick's pretty hot."

"Haha, damn straight."

Suddenly the power in the room went out.

"Oh yeah," Geoff said. "Fuckin' Burnie said he's cutting the power after 9 tonight, there might be high winds or some shit."

"Well, I guess I can't do a Rage Quit," Michael said. "Shit, and I can't drive either."

Gavin turned his phone light on. "I'll go get some torches from out there."

"Flashlights, Gavin, they're called motherfucking flashlights."

"Shut up, pleb."

"Let's play a gaaammeee," Geoff whined. He put down another empty bottle of beer and leaned back in his chair, looking at the others.

"Let's do it," Michael decided. "We have nothing else to do."

It was almost completely dark in the room now, except for everyone having turned their cell phone lights on. Michael felt strangely turned on by this but blamed it on his regrettable drinking habits of the night.

Gavin returned with flashlights and sat back down in his chair. He knocked over his headphones in the process, causing Ray to stir.

"I dare Jack and Geoff to kiss each other," Ray said. "Shout-out to men."

Jack walked over to Geoff and leaned over him, putting a hand on Geoff's waist for balance as he leaned over to fake making out with him. Geoff leaned forward a little far, though, and caught Jack's lips. They realized they could stop now and seem super-gay, or keep going and seem super-gay but get a laugh. They went for the latter. 

When they finally pulled away, Geoff couldn't help but think about how surprisingly soft Jack's lips felt and- nope. Must be the drinks. He shook his head and crossed his legs as a protective measure.

Gavin, Michael, Ryan, and Ray were cracking up. "Man, what kinda gay shit did I miss while I was asleep?" Ray asked.

"Gavin and I had sex," Michael joked.

"So the usual."

"Michael and Gavin, it's your turn! Jack and I aren't pussies," Geoff said, half-yelling but unaware of it.

"No!" Gavin exclaimed. He was the only sober one in the room, and becoming increasingly more conscious of this.

"Come here, Gavin!" Michael said, and made kissie faces at him. Then he leaned over and full-on kissed Gavin. 

Gavin spluttered and squeaked as he yanked himself away, still laughing.

"You big baby," Michael said.

"Gay" Ray said from the corner of the room.

The sound of someone laughing was heard from the doorway. Joel's eyes were seen through the crack of where he had opened the door slightly. "What is going on in here?" he asked, walking into the room. "Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea."

Jack and Geoff were cracking up, while Michael tried to explain, blushing slightly. 

"Um... truth or dare?" Michael offered.

"Still gay," Ray observed.

"I'll show you gay," Joel said, and walked over to Ray. Joel made a point of making out with him (making sure he showed his tongue beforehand) in the most shameless, flashy way possible.

"Fuckin' Donut rubbing up on me," Ray said.

"Joel out, goodnight children," Joel said casually, and walked out of the room.

"Bye.... Okay, I just looked up a bunch of dares," Geoff continued. "Oh my god."

"What?" Michael said.

"Okay, Michael, we're gonna need you for this one. I call it 'Can We Get Michael Fired.'"

"Oh shit."

"Step one- go find Burnie. He's gotta be here if Joel was still here."

"Oh god, you're not making him do initiation, are you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Jack and I joked that we would call this initiation for you. So, you find Burnie. Then you say you have something you want to tell him, and lean in really close. Then kiss him and see what happens," Geoff said, almost doubled over laughing just imagining it. 

"I'll do it," Michael said.

Michael immediately walked out of the room, and the others followed him through almost pitch-blackness until they found Burnie at a safe distance.

"Go get him," Gavin said, squealing.

Michael walked over to Burnie, who was sitting in a desk chair at a computer, and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey Burnie," Michael whispered. 

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Listen, the idiots dared me to kiss you, and-"

Michael was interrupted by Burnie's mouth, pressing hard against his. The force of it surprised Michael and he leaned back a bit, Burnie holding him steady with a hand on Michael's arm.

"Play it up," Burnie whispered, and let Michael climb in his lap, still kissing him. Michael looked back at Ray, Jack, Gavin, Geoff, and Ryan, and he winked.

"Son of a bitch," Geoff said, his jaw dropping.

Michael pulled away from Burnie, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Good talk, man, good talk."

He smiled at Burnie and walked back to his friends, who were sneaking to the front doors of the building. They high-fived him, laughing.

"Dude, I don't know how any of us could top that. See you guys later," Geoff said, and walked out of the door with Gavin following.

"You out-gayed us all. I didn't even know that was possible," Ray said. He shook Michael's hand jokingly and also walked out of the building.

"I think I'm gonna head out too," Ryan said.

"Yeah, same here," said Jack. "You coming, Michael?"

"No... I think I'm gonna talk to Burnie some more."


End file.
